Don't Be Afraid
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Jack Frost had gone from mischievously playing with the children of this kingdom called Arendelle when this freak snowstorm had started, now curious, Jack finds his way to meet the source of this sudden winter. Jelsa Oneshot.


_Jack sighed as he drifted along up the cliffside, he didn't really mind the blizzard at all seeing as he could control the snow based weather._

_He honestly favored it over the heat from hours earlier._

_He had been causing some mischief with some of the children of Arendelle when this freak blizzard had come out of nowhere, seeing as it was summer._

_Being curious, he made his way up the mountain which he deemed as the source of the very sudden winter wonderland._

_Who ever caused this, Jack made a mental note to thank them because despite being a Guardian, he hadn't been the happiest in the heat._

As he made it to the top, sunlight fell on the freshly fallen snow, blinding Jack slightly.

Disoriented, he rubbed his eyes before opening them slightly, they widened immediately upon seeing a large, icey castle sitting perched on the cliffside.

Jack drifted to the ground, landing on his feet with his staff in hand.

His hand met the railing of the ice stairway as he stared up at the castle.

He had never seen something so beautiful that was made out of the same element he could control.

He made his way up the stairs before pushing the heavy door of ice open.

Jack peered around the inside.  
As he guessed, everything was made of ice inside.

He snuck inside when the door shut with a sudden gust of wind causing the slam to echo throughout the ice castle.

"Damn." Jack cursed under his breath.

* * *

Elsa has been relaxing for the first time in ages.

The first time when she wasn't scared to be herself.

She'd live alone as the Queen of this isolated castle.

She watched the sparkling lights of her ice flow around her open palms.

"I'm...no longer afraid..." she said. "These powers are and have always been perfect."

She smiled.

A sudden slam echoing through the castle startled her.

She made her way out to investigate.

Her silvery-blond braided hair draped over her shoulder blue dress flowing around her.

She made her way down the stairs to the railing which overlooked the front entranceway.

Her blue eyes scanned about.

"...hello?" she called out, albeit confused.

"Oh so you're the one in charge here." came a voice from beside her.

Elsa turned her gaze towards the voice before backing up.

There was a boy leaning on the railing by the stairs.

He had hair so pale that it even put Elsa's own hair to shame.

He wore a simple blue hooded shirt with a pocket and worn out dark brown pants that ended right before his ankles.

He was resting his chin on the large staff he carried in his hands.

"Well that's only my guess. You kinda fit the profile of someone who'd make something like this." he continued saying.

Elsa was backing up as he spoke before dashing back up the stairs.

"But- Hey!" he shouted, seeing Elsa dashing away. "I was talking to you!"

Elsa dashed into an open room, glancing back at the doorway.

As planned the boy reached the doorway before nearly getting taken out by ice.

"Stay away." Elsa growled, her blue eyes glimmering.

"You need to calm down. I was only saying hello." he replied, twirling his staff in his hand. "I'm Jack and you are...?"

"...its none of your concern."

"Judging by the temper I'm guessing royalty?"

"..."

Jack grinned, but found the woman still seemed to be wary of him.

Jack decided to prove to the woman that he wasn't going to hurt her.

He leaned close, before raising a closed hand up to her.

He open it to reveal a small handful of snow in his hand.

The Woman stared down at it with shocked eyes before glancing up at Jack who returned her stare with a mishievous smile and blew the snow over her hair.

The woman gave a smile before breaking down in laughter.  
"See? I don't mean any harm."  
The Woman chuckled slightly, nodding as she did.  
"So who might I be speaking to."  
"Elsa...of Arendelle."  
"Well I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"My Father used to read me stories of you!" Elsa exclaimed.  
Jack only smiled.  
"Good stories I hope."  
"He said you were nothing but a fairytale."  
"And you control snow, so I guess we're even." Jack replied.

"And you control snow, so I guess we're even." Jack replied.

Elsa simply smiled.

_"I believe we are."_


End file.
